


Lullaby

by Ravenhearst



Category: KL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst





	Lullaby

凌晨四点，Klinsmann先生从熟睡的Loew旁边醒来。实在是太热了。没有一丝风从背对着海的窗子里吹进来，尽管他能清楚地听到浪花拍打海岸的声音。住进这间房子的第一年他就发现了这个恼人的缺点，“设计缺陷”，他一直这么认为。往年遇上这样热得反常的天气，他常会一个人抱着枕头去更凉快的客厅睡。但今晚不一样。

旁边沉睡着的Loew下半身仍然裹在被单里。在很多方面Loew确实表现得不太像个正常人，这也是他自己亲口承认过的。Juergen已经习惯了他是个怕冷不怕热的人这一事实，但有时候Loew的忍耐力真的让人印象深刻。

他抓起床头柜上的一条百慕大短裤穿上，走到厨房给自己灌了一杯凉水。好多了。他坐在水池的边上，厨房和对面客厅的窗口都大开着，夹着腥味儿穿堂而过的风吹干了他身上薄薄的一层汗，也吹跑了他的最后一点睡意。对他来说这个夏天实在是太反常了，而高温只是其中的一个方面。

七月初，当Loew给他打来电话说他已经在加利福尼亚的机场时，正在路上开车的Klinsmann先生惊讶得差点出了车祸。他在机场见到的Loew比他想象中的样子还要憔悴一点儿，让Juergen不得不怀疑他躲在家里的那几个星期是不是在自虐。与其说他需要假期，不如说教练先生需要的是疗养。

“终于打算出来走走，而不是宅在家里了？”

“差不多。”

他看上去对任何事都提不起兴趣。之后的一路他不是在扭着头看窗外的风景，就是在睡觉。

Klinsmann很清楚他当时那个样子的原因。谁能忍受球队被外界和自己都看好的时候突然上演出局的悲剧然后在接下来的几个星期里面对几乎来自所有人的狂轰烂炸？Juergen更明白媒体从来都是搅屎棍。他们派出由记者组成的军队到处活动，然后第二天报纸头版的标题就成了全世界的“民意”，无论那些垃圾有多么荒诞不经。他们的杰作，就是给住你街对面的整天只知道把汽车里的电子乐音量调到最大的足球白痴洗脑：欧洲杯之前他会像抽了大麻似的朝你喊“嘿，我们是欧洲之王！”然后欧洲杯之后呢，他会朝你的窗户扔石子，一边愤怒地大喊“比赛像屎一样！快下课吧混蛋！”一群自以为是的流氓和因智商过低而被绑架的普通民众合在一起拥有可观的破坏力。

“The published opinion is not the public opinion.”Juergen已经拿这话安慰过他了，但是好像不怎么管用。

Juergen倚在卧室的门口盯着熟睡的Joachim看了一会儿，确定他不会在短时间内醒过来后，转身回到客厅拿起搭在椅背上的白Tee套在身上。他就是想出去走走。

夜的浓黑仍然没有完全退去，一切都是灰蒙蒙的，但是花园里盛开的红色绣球花此时看上去仍然十分鲜艳。Juergen似乎已经忘记了他是什么时候看到的花苞，他甚至记不清花园里真的有这种花的存在。但现在真实的，盛开在厨房窗户下面的一大团又一大团的植物就在他眼前，就好像是谁昨天趁他不注意直接把这几株植物摆在他的花园里，Juergen承认这个夏天他几乎没在自己的花园里花多少时间。因为他有更重要的事。

照顾情绪低落的Joachim在某种程度上和照顾一个失恋的青少年没什么区别，尽管Juergen在这两方面的经验都不多。

整整一个星期Joachim和他说过的话不超过一百句，他的Jogi开着他的跑车载着他在郊外的废弃停车场上兜圈子，扬起一圈又一圈的尘土。要么就在沙发上守着HBO看上一整夜一直到凌晨三点（哈！哈！哈！哈！）而且一点都没有想调整时差的意思。有时候他会翻出来Juergen的比赛录像来看，但每次都是到了中场休息时他已经进入梦乡。Klinsmann先生竭力阻止自己把这样的行为看作是对自己工作成果的不尊重，他也尽量不去追究Joachim到底把美国胜意大利的那场比赛光碟丢到那儿去了。Joachim穿着不合身的睡衣从房子这边晃到那边，甚至在和他做爱的时候他也是一言不发，仅仅用肢体语言告诉Juergen他需要更多的吻。

Juergen除了尽量满足他的要求不知道还能做什么。也许这就是他现在唯一能做的。他不指望短时间内Joachim能有什么变化，他希望时间真的是治愈一切的良药。

当他到达海岸时，他发觉周围似乎比刚才亮了一些，也许是因为他脚下这些难以计数的白色沙粒。湿润的白沙比世界上的任何一种地毯都要柔软。他蜷起脚趾，扎进沙子里。清凉的海水带着白色的泡沫穿过他的小腿。

在那个废弃的停车场，Joachim跑完最后一圈，身后的尘土开始缓缓地落下来。有那么一会儿。他就盯着前挡风玻璃看了足足五分钟，就像着了魔一样。阳光炙烤着他俩的脊背，周围连鸟鸣都没有。然后他把墨镜推到额头上，脸埋在手掌里。Juergen一时不知所措，他不知道该说什么，只能紧紧地抱着他，吻他的额头。过了好一会儿他才说出一句“会好起来的“，但那声音听着根本不像是自己的。

可他心里另一个声音在说“好个屁“。他不是没经历过这样的事。比赛前几乎每一个人都信心十足，相信自己就是站在世界之巅的赢家。当你踏上球员通道的台阶时，球场白色的灯光打在你的身上，那感觉就好像穿过时空隧道到了另一个世界里。那个世界诞生于裁判的开场哨，寿命只有短短的近百分钟，在那个世界里重要的只有这场比赛，你自己，和场上奔跑的二十二个人。其他一切不重要的事情几乎都被忘却，被忽略，即使有血从你的头顶流下来。你的生命就是这一场比赛，唯一的一场。

然后你的球队输了，这个世界随之分崩离析。你的躯壳落了回来，但你仍然感觉有什么东西被丢在了某个地方，也许被空投到了南极最荒无人烟最寒冷的冰原上。你无法相信眼前的一切是如此真实：惨败炫目的灯光，流动的色彩，此起彼伏的欢呼，但他们无一是为了你而存在。无尽的寒流和狼群迅速袭来，将你包围，试图把你撕碎。一场比赛之后，你成了国家公敌。

Joachim不会是世界上唯一一个有如此经历的人。他也许会在你这里得到片刻的安宁，然而一个月之后，你，Juergen又要抛他回去，让他回去继续独自面对寒流和狼群。他不相信就在几年前他给兴高采烈干劲十足正要开始新生涯的Joachim指了一条通向悬崖的路。他痛恨自己竟是个如此残忍的家伙。

有一次在床上，他问Joachim。

“你现在是否觉得，当国家队教练是个错误的决定？“

他想了想，然后用一句俄罗斯谚语回答了他的问题：“那些在葬礼上哭泣的人不适合从事殡仪行业。“

然后他的Jogi笑了。Juergen心中一阵刺痛，他给了Joachim一拳，而后者还高兴地把伤口当做一枚勋章挂在脸上。

他沿着海边向更远处走去。天色逐渐转亮，他在前面印下自己的脚印，后面海浪殷勤地为他抹去痕迹。不远处有一只小小的螃蟹在缓慢地爬，像是迷了路，Juergen上前一步，拾起它，就像在雨后将鹅卵石小路上的蜗牛踢回草丛一样奋力一扔，海水迅速把它吞没，没有声音，连朵浪花都没有。

他知道再长的假期也不可能让Joachim恢复到两个月以前的那个他。刻骨铭心的回忆就像在这些海岸边的小小螃蟹，永远不可能凭空消失。说不定哪一天它就会重新出现在你的海滩上，提醒你过去发生的一切。能让你好受的唯一方法就是尽最大的力气把它扔得越远越好，然后让其他琐事填满你的大脑。

他在原地停了一会儿，看着海浪在他眼前翻滚。天快要亮了，他突然产生了急切的愿望想要回去。他不希望Joachim醒来的时候发现他不在身边。

他转过身去。在教练先生的这个疗伤假期里他还有很多事情要做呢。他的Jogi，教练生涯有些过于命途多舛，但到目前为止他还干得不错。作为Bundestrainer的坚强后盾他可不希望这一切功亏一篑。


End file.
